iRun Away
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie is tired of Carly's indifference and Sam's bullying. Kyle is tired of having feelings for his friend Josh and knowing Josh won't return them. Caroline is tired of her sister's boyfriend's abuse and Leslie is tired of her parent's forgetting she existed. One thing they have in common is that they're running away from their problems. Warning: Maybe OOC.
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV

Freddie is sitting on his suitcase at a curb at a bus stop. It's been thirty minutes since he packed his bags and left Bushwell Plaza. Soon a double door, gray car pulled up to him and the trunk opened. Freddie walked over and stuck his suit case in the trunk along with two other suitcases.

He closed the trunk and got in the backseat of the car. He was fifteen years old and ran away. He'd gotten into a big fight with Carly and Sam, then left.

Flashback

_Freddie was sitting in a bean bag chair with Carly and Sam. They were discussing bits to perform on iCarly. Freddie had an idea to get an amateur band and have they perform on iCarly._

"_I have an idea." Freddie said. "We get-"_

"_Tough notch Benson. Let the stars do the work and stand behind your pretty little camera, staying quiet." Sam had said and Freddie felt anger course through his veins._

"_You didn't let me say what I've wanted to say." Freddie said._

"_You're just the help." Sam snapped back. The air was thick with tension so bad that you probably could've cut the tension with a finger nail._

"_You're right! I am the help! So let me help you!" Freddie shot back standing up. Carly sat there on her bean bag chair watching._

"_We don't need your help nub! We're the stars not you!" Sam said, standing up. She shoved Freddie and the boy pushed her back. "If you disappeared, no one would care." The next thing, everything got quiet as the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out. Sam stood there shocked, her cheek turning red. Carly stood up, placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Freddie._

"_GET OUT!" Carly ordered and Freddie didn't need to be told twice. Freddie left the studio, ran out of the apartment, and ran to his apartment. He sent a text to his friend Leslie who was a junior at school._

**We have to have our plans of running away today. Meet me at the bus stop in your car. **_Freddie sent and started to pack his clothes in a suitcase. He packed a towel, a toothbrush, and toothpaste in his suitcase._

**Okay. Let me get Corey.** _Was the reply he got and Freddie gathered his money he saved for the occasion. Him, Caroline, Corey, for short, Kyle, and Leslie planned to run away from their problems. They planned to run away once their situation gets worse and since Freddie slapped Sam, he knew that they had to leave. Apparently Corey's life got worse and he wasn't sure about Kyle yet. _

_It took about him about ten minutes to get to the bus stop and he set his suitcase down and sat on it._

End flashback

Freddie was staring out the window and finally felt free. He didn't felt the pressure of school, the web-show, never getting Carly's love, and didn't feel the pressure of pleasing his mom. Freddie took a look at Corey's face.

Leslie was a little on the chubby side, and had black hair framing her face. She wore some eye shadow and some mascara, which made her green eyes unnoticeable. Leslie's parents neglected her, like Sam's mom, but Leslie's parents had forgotten that Leslie existed.

Corey had long blonde hair with black dyed streaks in her hair and wore some eye liner which made her blue eyes stand out.

Freddie took one good look at Corey and noticed some cuts and bruises on her face. Since Corey's parents died, her older sister got custody of her, and since her sister has a boyfriend, he hates Corey.

"Man. I finally feel free." Corey said and Freddie nodded. He noticed that they were pulling up to a street sign. Kyle held his hand out, his thumb up, as if he was hitch-hiking. The trunk opened and Kyle stuck his suitcase in the trunk of the car. Kyle closed the trunk and got in the backseat of the car.

Kyle happened to be bisexual and was in love with his friend Josh. Kyle said he didn't want to deal with unrequited love, deal with the guys at school calling him names like 'fag', and he wanted to run away.

Kyle had blond hair with small dyed brown streaks in his skater like hair, and had violet eyes with a quarter of an inch amber ring around the pupils.

"We're free." Leslie said.

"Woo!" The four teens in the car shouted with glee.

"Now what?" Leslie asked confused and the other three teens sat there in silence. They had forgotten that part. Where were they supposed to go?

* * *

A/N: Is this good so far?

Alert, favorite, and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

After two hours of driving, they found a bus stop, got a map, and had some dinner. They sat there looking over the map. They guessed where they were and decided to head toward Las Vegas for a few days. They folded the map and got out of the bus stop, after Freddie got a post card.

They got in the car and Leslie started to head towards Las Vegas. Freddie sat in the passenger seat, Corey, and Kyle sat in the backseat. Kyle rolled down the window and Corey did the same. They unbuckled the seatbelts and sat on the door. Corey and Kyle reached across the hood of the car. They grabbed each others hands, and Freddie was amused.

Leslie wasn't.

"Get in the car, before you get us a ticket!" Leslie shouted and the two teens got in the car. They buckled their seat belts and Freddie tapped his thigh.

"You know. My mom wasn't going to teach me how to drive." Freddie said and Leslie smirked.

"Want me to teach you?" Leslie said, driving down the freeway.

"Sure." Freddie said and Leslie pulled over to the side. The two switched seats and Leslie told him the gears. Freddie started to drive and jerked the car a few times. Leslie made him pull over and they switched seats again.

Freddie turned on the radio and listened to the song. Freddie sighed and watched as the scenery passed by. He wondered if Carly, Sam, Spencer, and his mom noticed he was gone.

* * *

He wasn't sure what happened, but he was now in a sleeping bag. The four of them were in sleeping bags that Leslie brought with her. They were around a small camp fire that Corey made with branches, matches, and some lighter fluid that she also brought with her.

They were in a forest, the car parked next to a road. They stopped at a store and got some food and pillows. Kyle brought some pocket knives and duct tape with him stating that you'll never know when might need them.

"I wonder if my life would've been different if I told Josh my feelings." Kyle said. "He probably would've treated me the same or something." Kyle sighed.

"My sister was supposed to protect me, but she allowed her boyfriend to abuse me." Corey said and touched a bruise on her cheek.

"My parents were supposed to take care of me, but most of the time they forgot I even exist." Leslie said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sam bullied me, Carly didn't even do anything. Some friends I have." Freddie said. Kyle looked at the sky.

"_I've wanted you to know,_

_That I love the way you laugh,_

_I want to hold you high, and_

_Steal your pain away._

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high_

_And steal your pain away."_

Kyle sang and Corey joined in.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you've gone away,_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me_

_Here, anymore."_

Corey took over.

"_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I want to hold you high,_

_You steal my pain away,_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_And no one left to fight._

_I want to hold you high_

_And steal your pain away."_

Kyle, Leslie, Corey, and Freddie joined in. Their voices combined greatly and were powerful.

"_Because I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like, I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

There was a long pause and they looked at each other smiling. Their voices grew more powerful and strong.

"_Cause I'm broken when I'm open,_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough,_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

Kyle took over the last part.

"_You've gone away, you don't _

_Feel me here anymore."_

They sat there, breathing heavily, and they smiled at each other. Things calmed down a little and they stared at the stars.

"That red star," Freddie said and pointed. "I feel like it's staring at every move I make."

Corey looked closely at the red star. "I think that's Mars."

Leslie nodded. "I wonder if my friends and parents know that I'm gone."

Kyle agreed. "Me too." He wondered if Josh noticed that he was gone. _Probably not. He never noticed me when we hang out._ Kyle thought. _That's why I argued with him a lot, because I wanted to get his attention._ Kyle sighed again and looked at the dark sky.

"At least we have each other." Freddie said and the other three smiled.

Corey nodded. "Yeah." Kyle turned in his sleeping bag and tried to ignore the last remains of the crackling fire die. He wondered if Josh even cared that he left and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about Josh, he was trying to forget him on this little road trip, run away thing, that he chose to do.

Freddie looked at the stars in the sky. He wondered if they're going to return home soon or just live their lives on the open road with a thrown together plan.

* * *

A/N: I needed a way to end this chapter. The chip planted in Freddie's head doesn't exist in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

It been a day since Carly and Sam heard from Freddie. He didn't show up after his fight with Sam. He didn't answer his cell phone or house phone, when Carly called. Sam didn't care, since she was eating cereal.

"The Dork is probably there early or something." Sam said, brushing it off.

Carly sighed. "Sam." The two girls went upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

They went to school, looked around for Freddie, though they did notice a guy with slight skater black hair, and looked a little Gothic due to his choice of black clothes. He was leaning against a wall, his arms folded against his chest, he was biting his lower lip and tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. Three others kids where there patting his arms or shoulders.

"He just got up and disappeared." The Gothic boy Josh said and the two girls couldn't help but listen. Maybe this had to do with Freddie's disappearance too.

"I know. Leslie also disappeared." The brunette girl said.

"Corey also disappeared." A boy said.

"That's weird." Carly whispered to Sam and they walked up to the small group of kids. "Our friend Freddie disappeared yesterday. He never answered or returned our calls and texts."

"Maybe they ran away to get eloped." The same brunette girl Lucy said, excited. Josh just looked at Lucy confused.

"Why would they do something like that?" Josh asked confused and Lucy shrugged.

"I just…" Lucy trailed off, sounding a little upset.

Josh patted Lucy's shoulder. "It's okay. We all say stupid things sometimes. I do."

Carly just stared. Josh had light green eyes, the most prettiest eyes she'd ever seen.

Lucy just smiled. "Thanks."

"Why are you so upset about Kyle disappearing anyway? All you ever did was argue." The other girl Hanna pointed out.

Josh rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I've been getting mixed feelings for him." Carly and Sam walked away.

"Man. Four people disappearing. That's a bit of a coincidence don't you think?" Carly said and Sam shrugged. One person disappearing she could handle. But four people disappearing on the same day, was a little nerve wracking.

Sure Sam felt bad that her last words were, 'If you disappeared, no one would care', that seemed to jinx it.

"I wonder if Crazy is going crazy about Freddork being gone." Sam said, forcing a laugh.

* * *

Leslie was driving the car down a dirt road, and pulled up to a red headed girl, with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing brown khaki shorts and a white shirt. She had a small pink digital camera clipped a belt loop, and she looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Corey rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?" Corey asked.

"Um…" The red head wasn't quite sure what to say. She was raised to not talk to strangers, though they seemed nice.

"We're heading to Las Vegas." Leslie called to the girl, who seemed to perk up a little at that.

"What a coincidence. So am I." The red head said.

"Come on." Leslie said and Freddie got out of the backseat. His joints popped and Leslie popped the trunk open. Freddie helped the red head put her duffle bag with the suit cases.

"I'm Amy." The red head said.

"I'm Freddie, the one driving is Leslie, the blonde haired girl is Corey, and the other blond is Kyle." Freddie introduced and closed the trunk. The two teens got in the backseat and Freddie closed the door.

The car drove, the five teens were trying to get Amy to know more about them, and Amy seemed to be enjoying the fact that she found people she didn't even know existed. They seemed like such nice people.

"So. Why are you heading to Las Vegas?" Corey asked.

"I couldn't handle my step dad anymore." Amy said, shifting a little in her seat.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. Why are you heading to Las Vegas?"

"That's a place we agreed to head to figure out where to go. Well I'm running away because my parents barely know I exist." Leslie replied.

Corey nodded. "I'm running away from my sister's boyfriend who abused me."

"I'm running away from my feelings of a boy who will never love me and doesn't notice I'm there." Kyle explained.

"I'm running away from my friend Sam's bullying, my mom's overprotective ways, and my friend Carly who always takes Sam's side." Freddie said.

_Since they explained their situation, I should explain mine._ "I'm running away from my step-dad's rape." Amy nearly burst into tears. It was finally out in the open, and they could kick her out of the group like what her 'friends' did after calling her a whore. She felt comforting hands pat her shoulders, and she tensed up a little, but relaxed.

"It's okay. We'll be here for you." Freddie said and Amy smiled. She finally found friends that care about her.

* * *

A/N: Just a take on what Carly and Sam were feeling about Freddie's disappearance. Josh, Kyle's crush, is pretty upset about Kyle running away. Josh said that he's been having mixed feelings about Kyle.

Yay! A new friend joined the gang. This time she has a camera. What's with the camera? You ask. You'll find out, I say.

Read, review, favorite, alert.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV

The five teens were at a gas station getting some gas and buying some snacks. The other four brought toothpaste and toothbrushes with them like Freddie. They brushed their teeth in the restrooms, used the restrooms, and the girls bought some feminine products, much to the boys' disgust. They left the store and Kyle spotted a payphone.

It was night time, and they weren't sure if they were close to Nevada. Corey, Freddie, and Leslie were leaning against the car, while Amy spun around in a circle.

He looked at some quarters he had with him and looked towards his friends. He knew he had to do it sooner or later.

"Hey, I'm going to make a quick phone call!" Kyle called to his friends and walked over to the payphone. He popped in the quarters, took the phone off, and dialed in a number he knew so well. He heard the ringing sound and nervously chewed on his lower lip.

"Hello?" A slight depressed voice answered.

"Josh." Kyle said quickly.

"Kyle? Where are you?" Josh said, perking up a little bit. At least he knew Kyle's not dead. Kyle nervously chewed on his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair.

"That doesn't matter. Listen. Tell my parents that I miss and love them." Kyle said sighing. "Also tell them that I see them, whenever I come back." Kyle was forcing back his tears now, and he looked back at his friends who were laughing while Amy spun around in a circle. He couldn't believe that Amy was twelve years old. She acted so much older than she was.

"Okay?" Josh said confused.

Kyle knew it was now or never. "I love you." He felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you too." Josh said, though he meant it as a friend.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "No. I'm in love you." Kyle glanced back at Leslie as she was putting the nozzle back in the gas pump. "I've got to go. Don't forget to tell my parents what I said." He hung up quickly and ran back to his friends.

He felt great for telling Josh and he felt a little bit homesick. This was his second day on the road and his back hurt slightly from sleeping on the ground yesterday. But he felt no pressure of school and being insulted for being bi.

He walked over to the car and looked at his friends.

"Are either of you going to call your parents or friends?" Kyle asked and handed some quarters to Freddie who stuck his hand out. Freddie was starting to wear darker colors besides the polo button up shirts and strips.

Freddie walked over to the payphone, grabbed the phone, put the quarters in, and dialed a number. Freddie pressed the phone to his ear and got a voice mail instead.

"Hey mom, I'm doing fine. We're just on a road trip thing. I miss you a lot. We're all doing okay. We meet another friend on the road. Her name's Amy and is twelve years old. Don't call back to this number, because I'm at a payphone and won't be here." Freddie explained and heard the dial tone. He hung up and walked to his friends. After Leslie and Corey left voicemails for their guardians they left.

Amy had gotten mad at the mention of calling her step-dad and mother. They decided to wait until she was ready to call. Amy was in the front seat of the car with Leslie, while Kyle was squashed in the middle seat between Corey and Freddie, since he was 5'1 and skinny.

"So? Who else feels like they need a bath?" Freddie asked, scratching his hair.

"Ewe. Don't take a bath. Take a shower." Amy said.

"What's wrong with baths?" Leslie wondered.

"You sit there in your own filth." Kyle said.

Corey made a disgusted face. "Ewe."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, ewe."

* * *

A/N: The conversation at the end was the same from iStage an Intervention. Guys hate the fact that girls buy feminine products in front of them or are mentioned. I know my two older brothers hate the mention of them when my mom and I talk about getting some.

Out of curiosity did I make Amy, Leslie, and Corey Mary-Sues?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a day since Carly and Sam listened to Mrs. Benson's voice mail from Freddie. They were surprised that Freddie went on a road trip and didn't specify where he went. Carly and Sam paid Shane to be their tech producer for iCarly.

The two of them where standing in the iCarly studio trying to forget where Freddie was for the web show. Shane pointed at them and the two girls looked at the camera, forcing smiles.

"Hey I'm Carly." Carly said, using enthusiasm.

Sam replied, "And I'm Sam." Sam waved hi to the audience.

"And this is iCarly." The two said at the same time.

Carly moved some hair from her face. "Shane is going to be our new tech producer." Shane showed the audience his face with the camera and placed it back on the two girls.

"So we're doing another segment of-" Sam started to say but got interrupted with a dinging noise.

"What does the comment say?" Carly asked confused. Shane looked at it.

"PeaceBooks13 says, 'Where's Freddie?'" Shane read.

"Well…" Carly started to say a little nervous and another dinging noise.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What does this one say?"

Shane looked at it. "Musicroxmysox says, 'you shouldn't have fired Freddie. He's my new screen saver.'" Shane replied.

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Can you read us something that's not about Freddie?" Shane looked at all the comments that started to appear and chewed his lower lip as he looked at the comments.

"Um…they're all about Freddie." Shane replied.

Sam looked at the camera again. "Can you quit talking about Freddie? He's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." Shane looked at the logging off viewers.

"So is your audience." Shane replied and watched as Carly and Sam waved bye to the camera, with sheepish smiles on their faces.

* * *

Carly was sitting at the counter scrolling through all the comments on iCarly, and Sam walked to her, holding a bottle of root beer. She popped the cap off on the counter. She looked at Carly. "What do the comments say?"

Carly sighed. "They want Freddie back." Carly looked at Sam.

"They'll get over it." Sam said, brushing it off.

Carly became annoyed at Sam. "Without the audience, there is no iCarly. They want Freddie back." Sam looked at Carly who continued. "Where is Freddie at then? Why didn't he tell who he is with, or where he's going? How do we contact him? You tell me." Carly and Sam looked at each other.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. Who cares where he went?"

Carly became more annoyed. "Our audience, the school, his mother, Spencer, and everyone, except you. Do you really not care about Freddie or why he ran away without leaving a note?" Sam stared at Carly and then at her soda.

* * *

They made it to Las Vegas and Freddie bought a post card from a bus stop and they walked down the sidewalk leaving their car a few blocks away, to try and save gas. They were trying to come up with ways to earn more money and Freddie had an idea.

"I know. We can become street performers and eat at that all you can eat buffet." Freddie said and they went into a dollar store. They looked around at the Halloween decorations and then bought a hat. Amy sent it on the ground in front of them.

Amy wondered what they were going to sing. "What are we going to sing?"

Kyle thought it over and started to sing the first song that came to mind. "_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a Partridge in a pear tree._"

Amy caught on. "_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._" Some people walking on the street looked at the teens. Freddie ran in between Leslie and Kyle. Amy stopped what she was doing and took her camera. She walked over to a person on the street and handed it to her.

"Please take a picture." Amy said and ran back to her friends. Freddie threw his arms around his friends' shoulders.

"_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" Freddie sang and smiled. Leslie removed Freddie's arm and turned to the growing crowd who started to drop quarters in the hat.

"_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" Leslie sang.

"_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_" Amy sang and spun around in a circle. "_Five golden rings, four called bird, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" Amy smiled.

"_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_" Freddie and Kyle sang together, while Kyle playfully punched Freddie's arm. "_Six Geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds,_" Freddie grabbed Kyle's arm and playfully twisted it behind his friend's back. "_Three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" Freddie ended the song lyrics with a playful kick to the back of Kyle's knee, making the boy get on one knee on the ground.

"_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_" The girls sang together, while playfully shoving each other around; as if they were trying to get in the make believe spot light. Freddie helped Kyle get off the ground, and watched as the girls did their thing. "_Seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" They ended it with Leslie and Corey playfully shoving Amy behind them.

"_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_" The teens sang together, linking hands, making a circle, and ran around in a circle. "_Eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" They removed themselves from the circle and continued to dance around like idiots.

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true sent to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" Some of the crowd members started dropping money in the hat and watched on.

"_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin' five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" The teens linked hands again and spun around in a circle again.

_"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milkin', seven swans a swimming, six geese a layin', five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._" They ended the song with Kyle and Amy dropping to their knees, while Freddie, Corey, and Leslie stood behind the two with their arms out in a ta-da motion.

The crowd cheered and clapped, while more members dropped cash in the hat. The woman gave back Amy her camera while she stood up. Amy smiled.

"Thanks." Amy said; her face is a little red from the cold, and running around singing.

* * *

A/N: I don't own 'Twelve Days of Christmas' and yes, they're singing Christmas Carols in October for money.

Carly and Sam are realizing that the audience likes Freddie.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle and Freddie watched as the three girls finished the song 'Jingle Bells' with Leslie bumping Corey and Amy out of the way with her stomach. Freddie and Kyle managed to catch them before they fell to the ground.

"You two got served in a bowl and a spoon." Leslie said. The three of them tried to belly dance but Leslie got a little competitive with it.

"Who knew belly dancing has trash talk." Amy said, removing herself from Freddie's arms. Corey got out of Kyle's arms and the crowd started to leave putting money in the hat. Corey grabbed the hat and picked up the change.

Corey started to smile, and started to bounce a little on her toes. "I think we have enough money for all of us to go to that buffet." They ran the few blocks to the car and got in.

* * *

The next day after iCarly, the two girls were sitting in the auditorium with the rest of the school. Principal Franklin was talking about how Freddie, Corey, Kyle, and Leslie went missing. He talked about if they have any information about their whereabouts would be helpful. They left the auditorium and the two girls got asked a billion questions about Freddie disappearing.

The students asked if they knew where Freddie was, if they tried to get a hold of him, and millions of other questions, that Carly and Sam didn't know the answer to. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the two girls left the school. They weren't sure, what to do, because Freddie's been gone for three days now, and they walked down the steps, past Josh who had his elbows on his knees, his chin rested in his hands, looking deep in thought.

"Gee, I wonder what he's thinking about." Sam muttered to Carly.

"Probably about Kyle or something. He did mention that he's been getting mixed feelings for him." Carly whispered back, and walked down the sidewalk with Sam.

Sam chewed on her lower lip. "Maybe you should ask him out. Bring him back to Earth, where guys are supposed to be in love with girls. Not with guys. That's just gross." Sam patted Carly's shoulder. "Once he goes on a date with you. He'll forget all about his 'feelings' for Kyle." Sam used air quotes and looked back at Carly, who was thinking about what Sam was saying.

Carly didn't want to get in between Kyle and Josh even though she didn't know them like Freddie did. She once overheard Freddie talking to Kyle about his feelings for Josh.

Flashback

_Carly was walking to her apartment building, and stepped backwards into an alley as she noticed Freddie talking to a gothic looking boy. They were holding smoothies and leaning against the wall of Groovy Smoothie. _

"_So you argue with him, just to be noticed?" Freddie asked confused._

"_You're point being?" The boy said. Carly could tell he rolled his eyes, and listened more._

"_Wouldn't that make Josh hate you more?" Freddie asked, confused. Carly wondered what they were talking about or how Freddie knew this kid._

_Carly knew that the boy shrugged. "So?"_

_Freddie sighed. "Kyle, you should tell him how you feel." _

"_Yeah, and make him dislike me for being in love with him and make things all awkward. No thank you." Kyle replied. "I'm just better off, letting him think I hate him or something." Carly heard walking away and heard a sound like something being thrown away. She heard footsteps walk away and footsteps that sounded like Freddie followed after him._

End flashback

Carly was shaken out of her thoughts, by Sam actually shaking her.

"Come on kid. Stay with me." Sam said and released Carly. "You okay?"

Carly moved a strand of hair behind her hair. "Yeah, just thinking."

Sam smiled. "About asking Josh out on a date?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I barely know the guy." Sam also rolled her eyes.

"So…" Sam dragged out and Carly rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Carly was laying on the couch in the apartment building and Spencer walked in the apartment through the elevator, with a wheelbarrow full of bricks. Carly didn't want to ask.

"You okay baby sister?" Spencer asked. "Does this have something to do with Freddie running away?"

Carly shook her head. "No. Sam wants me to ask some guy out."

Spencer set the wheelbarrow done. "What you say?"

Carly looked at her brother. "I said no. I didn't want to date him."

"Why?" Spencer was honestly confused.

"He's been having mixed feelings for someone." Carly said, not daring to say that it was for another guy.

"At least you're not coming in between him and this girl." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Let's go with that it's a girl." Carly said and left going upstairs to her room, while Spencer made a strange face realizing that Carly implied that it was actually a guy.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure that Sam would be a little homophobic and found find guys dating guys gross. I'm not going to make everyone in the world think being gay is alright. There are people out there that find it wrong and a sin or something.

I'm also not going to make Carly come in between Josh's mixed feelings either. He's been thinking about Kyle admitting that he loves him to. Just if you're wondering about what he's been thinking.

Spencer's not homophobic; he was just shocked that Sam wanted Carly to date a dude that's been having feelings for another guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie, Leslie, Corey, and Amy were sitting in a Laundromat. They were washing their clothes, after four days on the road. Well Amy was on the road for a week, so she said she needed to wash her clothes. The place was empty, except for the four teens. They were wearing their underclothes, and it wasn't weird at all for them. They've dressed out in front of each other for four days, they've gotten past uncomfortable.

Amy was sitting on a bench painting her toenails blue with some glow in the dark nail polish that she had gotten from a store when they were in Vegas. They were somewhere still in Nevada, and found a place to wash their clothes after getting directions.

Amy had apparently had someone snap a picture of them hanging out in the Laundromat in their underclothes, though they weren't sure who had taken the picture, but they didn't complain. She started to paint her finger nails.

"This is the life. No rules, no one telling us when to go to bed, and no one telling us to go to school." Leslie said and sighed, though it was a little uncomfortable for the boys when she fixed her bra a little. She was stretched out on the bench. The only other sound was the sound of the washing machines spinning around cleaning their clothes.

"Yeah. No pressure of a web show, school, or my mom trying to get me to take tick baths or something like that." Freddie said sighing in relief.

Kyle looked up at him confused. "Tick baths?"

Freddie looked at his friend. "Don't ask."

"All right." Corey said, still a little confused and looked at Freddie weirdly.

Amy was wearing a pink training bra with the words Drama Queen on it and white underwear with little strawberries on it, and had fading bruises on her thighs.

"So…" Kyle dragged out. He wanted to fill the silence of the Laundromat.

Leslie nodded. "This is a fun adventure."

"Yeah." Amy said. "I get away from my step-dad." She blew on her fingernails to hurry the drying process.

"My feelings are still there." Kyle said and then groaned. "I bet he's happy to get rid of me." Kyle was sitting next to Leslie on the bench and she threw her arm around the boy.

Leslie looked at Kyle. "Stop thinking like that. He's probably upset. You're his best friend."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah. A best friend he has that's in love with him. I would be a little disturbed at the fact that my bi best friend is in love with me, when I'm straight."

Leslie patted Kyle's arm. "Don't give up hope Kyle. He'll understand, or something."

* * *

A/N: Sorry. This was like the best ending. I'm sorry this is short. I need some ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Carly and Sam were walking to the Groovy Smoothie. Sam was still pestering Carly to ask out Josh, but she kept saying no, she didn't want to interfere.

"Come on Carls. It's not right. Guys shouldn't date guys." Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yet, they do it anyway. Girls date girls too." Sam shrugged. "Love is love, no matter what gender and race you are."

"Save me the preach Carly." Sam said and Carly rolled her eyes.

Carly shrugged. "I wonder what Freddie is doing."

"Whatever. Who needs that nub? He's too sensitive." Sam muttered to herself.

"What about iCarly? The audience won't watch us, if Freddie isn't there." Carly said.

"They need to get over it. He's not coming back." Sam said and walked past a house, hearing what sounded like arguing. They stopped walking to listen.

It was a one story blue house, and the grass was brown with some patches of green grass poking through. There was no fence surrounding the house except a small fence next to their neighbor and the neighbor at the back of the house. A part of the fence that was connected to the house in the back was looking like it was going to collapse at anytime. The garage was also blue and had a dent in it. On the roof there was grass growing on it. There was a green truck parked on the side lawn next to the garage.

"I'm not going to have my son date another boy!" A woman shouted, and Carly looked confused. She wanted to keep walking, but the argument sounded so interesting than the one that she was having with Sam.

"Calm down!" A man shouted back.

"Why are you so calm? Our only son wants to date another boy!" The woman shouted back at her husband.

"Who cares? It could be a phase!" The man shouted back.

"Phase my ass!" The woman shouted back and there was short pause. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To the library!" A boy shouted and the sound of a screen door slammed shut. Josh stood on the porch step and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be pouting.

"You live here?" Carly asked and Josh just sent her a confused look.

"Do I know you?" Josh asked. They did seem familiar, but it wasn't ringing a bell.

"We walk past you at school." Sam said like Josh was stupid, for not remembering them and rolled her eyes. Josh seemed to think about it. People walk past him at school all the time; he didn't take the time to remember faces.

"Everything going okay in there?" Carly asked, concerned. Josh stepped off the porch and into the empty driveway.

"They had this argument for four days now." Josh said, annoyed. "My little sister is protesting their argument by saying she wants to go out with a girl so my mom can get mad at her instead of me." Josh rolled his eyes. "You heard how that went."

"So she's twelve? Thirteen?" Carly asked confused.

"Eight." Josh said.

Carly looked taken aback. "Oh."

"And my other little sister, who's six, is crying and is upset thinking that I'm going to get kicked out." Josh said and walked down the driveway. He walked away from them, towards the library. Carly and Sam walked towards the Groovy Smoothie.

"I feel sorry for him." Carly replied, and Sam shrugged.

"Not my problem." Sam replied. "He could fix it on his own."

"Sam!" Carly said, rolling her eyes and didn't say anything to her friend the rest of the way to the Groovy Smoothie. She wondered how would Josh's mom would take it, if she found out that Josh had kissed Kyle once before. She knew she wasn't supposed to see it, but she did. She found it quite adorable.

Flashback

_Carly was walking to the auditorium. It was a good place to think. It was usually quiet. She opened the door quietly and took the corner seat a few rows of seats on the right side of the double doors. There were two exit; at the very top that overlooks the stage once you entered and at the very bottom near the stage._

_The seats were a nice shade of red and leaned back in her seat, sighing at the peaceful melody of piano music._

Piano music? What the…_Carly thought confused and watched as Kyle played the piano. The door opened and Kyle looked up suddenly. She watched as Josh entered the auditorium and Kyle immediately gathered his things. He took a step and fell down scattering papers everywhere. Kyle got on his knees and started to gather his papers. He watched as Josh started to help gather some papers._

_She watched amused._

"_Why have you been avoiding me?" Carly heard Josh ask._

"_I wasn't." Kyle snapped back._

Whoa. He has an attitude worse than Sam's. And that's saying something. _She thought, and almost snickered at the thought, but didn't._

"_Yes you were." Josh said, helping his friend stand up, from the ground. He started to look through the papers, which Carly recognized as sheet music. "You write music?"_

_Kyle started to take the music back, but dropped them in the process again. _

"_You see what you do." Kyle started to smack Josh, but his friends grabbed Kyle's wrists, stopping the process. Josh just snickered and Carly watched, sitting on the edge of her seat, literally. Josh removed one hand from Kyle's wrist and placed a hand on Kyle's right cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyle's. He dropped Kyle's other wrist and placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder._

_Carly covered her mouth with both hands, trying hard not to squeal in excitement. The next thing she knew Josh pulled away, covering his mouth in shock._

"_I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Forget that ever happened." Josh said and left the auditorium, quickly. Kyle stood there, in shock and sat on the edge of the stage. He pulled his knees up, and wrapped his arms around them. Tears streamed down his face, and he buried his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking. Carly never seen a boy look so heartbroken before._

End flashback

Carly was shaken out of her thoughts again, by Sam.

"Are you okay kid?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Carly answered and move a lock of hair out of her face.

"Where do you go, when you fuzz out like that?" Sam asked.

Carly shrugged. "Sometimes I get lost in thought okay."

* * *

A/N: Kyle never told his friends that Josh kissed him. He marked it off as in the moment type of thing. He was embarrassed about it, but he was crying about something else instead of the kiss that Josh planted on him.

Carly didn't know the whole story of why Kyle was avoiding Josh and why Kyle cried. She didn't know them and didn't want them to know she saw them kissing.

I based Josh's house, off my house. The yard is mostly dead, my house is blue, the garage door is blue, even the front door is blue. The garage door is dented, and my dad owns a green truck.

Also, in most fanfics I read, it's always the husband that doesn't want his son to date another boy. So I changed it to Josh's mom that doesn't want her son to date another boy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kyle walked in his house, and dropped his suit case by the door. He closed the door and noticed Josh sitting on the couch, who looked up startled._

"_Where are my parents?" Kyle asked confused. The next thing he knew, Josh was hugging the daylights out of Kyle, as if he was going to run away again. Kyle awkwardly patted Josh's back. He felt something wet drop on his shoulders._

"_They went to the store." Josh answered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He never felt so happy to see another person before._

"_Okay." Kyle answered and tried to push Josh away, but he didn't want to let go of Kyle, so he held on tighter. The blond sighed and kept his arms around his friend. The next thing Kyle knew Josh pressed his lips against his. It wasn't as exceptional as the first, which they shared. It was wet, because Josh was crying tears of happiness._

End dream

Kyle woke up with a jerk. He was sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag in the middle of a forest, with the moon still up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Why did he just a dream about kissing his best friend? Josh had told him to forget about the kiss in the auditorium. Then again, what did that had to do with his dream?

He lay down, and decided to forget about that dream. It'll never come true.

Unknown to him, Josh also woke up in his bed, and sat up breathing hard. He heard his heart pounding, and wiped sweat off his forehead. He had the same dream as Kyle.

_Why did I have a dream about kissing my best friend?_ Josh thought. He looked around his dark room.

He moved the covers around and started frantically searching for something. His fingers brushed against fake fur, and he pulled up a stuffed monkey.

"Are you okay Mrs. Pockets?" Josh asked, hugging the stuffed monkey close to him. His grandmother gave it to him, when was little, before she died. It was one of the other memories he had of her. Only Kyle knew that he sleeps with a stuffed animal. It was kind of an accident that he found out, but Kyle agreed to never tell anyone.

The boy lay back down on his bed and tried to push that dream away. Why didn't he feel grossed out but instead was excited?

* * *

The runaways are at another gas station, getting some gas, and snacks. Freddie stood at a payphone and dialed a number. He listened to the dial tone, and was starting to worry.

"Hello?" Carly asked.

"Carly." Freddie said quickly.

"Hold on." Carly said and there a small pause. "You're on speaker phone."

"Nub, where the hell are you?" Sam demanded and Freddie rolled his eyes. Four days on the road and Sam still has to insult him.

"Like hell I'm telling." Freddie spat out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Carly asked.

Freddie sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough. I tried to be." Freddie hung up and looked towards his friends. Sam downplayed his abilities with the camera equipment to the point that he started to believe her. He started to believe that he wasn't good enough. He walked over to his friends and Amy patted Freddie's arm.

They all made phone calls to their parents. Amy still wasn't talking to her step dad.

"I'm glad to call you my friends." Freddie said.

* * *

A/N: This is one way how to start a chapter right? No? I didn't think so. Sorry for the short chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Freddie knew that on the road running away, you're not allowed to have cell phones. The police would track you down. So they became low tech, except for Amy and her camera. They can't sleep in hotels because it would cost a lot of money and it would be kind of easy for the police to track them too. They've gotten used to sleeping on the ground.

Amy was scrolling through the pictures of them. The first was the most recent was at the truck stop of them in their underclothes, the second was them at Las Vegas in front of the 'Welcome to Vegas' sign, the third was them signing Christmas Carols for money, the fourth was of them in front of that Eiffel tower building, the fifth was a picture of the Paris hot air balloon, the sixth was a picture of a gas station sign that read 'Da Store', the seventh was a picture of Amy's old friends before they called her a whore for finding out that her step dad was raping her, and the last picture was of Amy and her birth parents at a table in a restaurant.

She wanted more pictures of their trip and looked at Kyle who was looking at the map.

"Hey. We should go to Hell, Michigan." Kyle said.

Freddie became confused and looked at Kyle. "Why?"

Kyle shrugged. "I want to get my picture taken at that 'Welcome to Hell' sign there."

Leslie chewed her lip. She was obviously thinking about it. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

"Get up." A voice harshly whispered in Kyle's ear and shook his head. Kyle just groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slept like this, for almost a week. He should be used to this. Kyle got out of his sleeping bag and looked around. The sun was barely over the horizon and the others were sluggishly rolling up their backpacks, half asleep. The four teens lazily put on pants and a shirt that they hoped was clean.

"Ugh." Freddie groaned out for no reason.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Leslie said.

Freddie shrugged. "Just tired." They put their sleeping bags and suitcases in the trunk of the car and got in. Kyle still sat in the middle of Freddie and Corey.

"When is it my turn to sit in the front?" Kyle asked, already tired of sitting in the back.

"It's because you're skinny and small that you make a lot of room back there." Leslie explained.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "What about Amy?" He was sick of being in the middle because of his shortness. There wasn't an answer and Kyle rolled his eyes counter clockwise. He took out his map and looked at it, trying to find the directions to Michigan.

* * *

Kyle wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke up with his head on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie was a little uncomfortable and Kyle lifted his head up.

"Sorry." Kyle muttered and looked back down at the map.

"Amy should say that. She took a picture," Freddie said, "for blackmail."

Kyle rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "That's mean." Kyle looked at the time on the radio. He was asleep for five hours? "We don't even go to the same school anyway."

Freddie shrugged and rubbed his shoulder. "Well she could put it on the internet."

"Don't give her any ideas." Corey whispered to her friends. Her nightmares about her sister's boyfriend's abuse had started to lighten up after a couple of days. She finally stopped screaming in her sleep though. She's taking that as a good sign of recovering a little. She did feel like she needed a shower. A decent one, not at a truck stop with possibly undiscovered mushrooms growing on the ceiling; she could've sworn they had winked at her when she was showering.

* * *

Josh was sitting on the couch in his house watching his parents argue about him choosing to date another boy just to try it out.

"He could be experimenting!" His father yelled and Josh rolled his eyes. He was getting a headache already.

"He doesn't need to experiment! He's going to grow up, marry a woman, and have kids!" His mom shouted back.

"Oh my god! I'm so desperate for peace and quiet, I'm thinking of going to Kyle's house! And he's not even there!" Josh shouted back and left the house again. He was going to the library again. Once the whole thing blows over, he'll talk his parents into getting him a pearpod for his birthday or something.

* * *

iCarly wasn't doing any better. Comments were still the same, wanting to know were Freddie is, wanting to know if Freddie was going to return, and saying that they won't watch iCarly until Freddie shows up. Carly and Sam were still getting asked questions about Freddie disappearing.

Josh and his friends were getting asked questions about Kyle, Corey, and Leslie disappearing, but they weren't asked as much as Carly and Sam.

Carly took notice of how Josh was still depressed. Maybe the arguing got worse.

"Just ask the boy out already." Sam had said in exasperation.

"No." Carly replied. "I don't want to confuse his feelings even more. He already is confused about his feelings for Kyle. I don't want his feelings to be more even more wonky than they already were." Sam stared at Carly, confused.

"Wow Carls. You should become a poet since that was so deep. I think it moved me." Same said and thought about it. "Nope. That's just hunger." She opened her backpack and took out a chicken leg wrapped in tin foil. Her 'emergency chicken' as she liked to call it. Carly rolled her eyes, counter clockwise, like Kyle. She saw him do that a couple of times.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing and seemed rushed. My actual friend Leslie has 'emergency chicken' in her backpack as she told me a couple of times. Yeah. I wrote that Kyle sometimes rolls his eyes counter clockwise to.

I looked up how long it will take to get from Las Vegas to Hell Michigan and the shortest route would be 33 hours.

I also got that 'I'm so desperate I'm thinking of going to Kyle's house...' from Wizards of Waverly Place were Alex says 'I'm so desperate I'm thinking of going to Harper's house."

So read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle was lying awake staring up at the night sky. He was looking at the stars and moon. He shifted around in his sleeping bag and looked at the remains of the fire. Amy had lit the fire and Corey was sitting in the middle of Leslie and Freddie. She was pouting that she was the one who didn't light the fire. He was sure that Corey would still be pouting in the morning.

He walked over to the fire and sat down crossed leg in front of the fire. He started poking the fire with a stick he found. Freddie walked over and sat next to Kyle, crossing his legs.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, watching Kyle poke the fire remains.

Kyle shrugged. "I'm just peachy."

Freddie knew that there was something bothering his friend. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Kyle sighed. He knew talking about it would be good.

Kyle tapped his thigh repeatedly, a sign Freddie knew was a nervous habit. "Josh and I kissed once." He admitted feeling the world was lifted off his shoulders a little.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie asked, and started to punch his friend's shoulder.

"It was when I was avoiding you guys." Kyle explained and took a deep breath. "I was in the auditorium, writing some music and playing the piano. It was always my thinking place. So he walked in. I panicked and tried to leave. Falling down in the process," Freddie tried not to laugh at the fact that his friend fell down.

"You fell down?" Freddie asked.

Kyle rolled his eyes counter clockwise. "Yeah. I fell down. He helped me pick up my sheet music, and tried to get me to talk about why I was avoiding him. I got mad, dropped my sheet music again. Blamed Josh on it, started to repeatedly smack Josh on his arms out of anger. He stopped me and then like two minutes later he kissed me." Kyle explained. "He told me that he didn't mean it, and to forget that it ever happened." Kyle shrugged and poked the fire remains with the stick again.

Freddie twiddled his thumbs around. "That must suck."

Kyle nodded. "It did." Kyle wondered if he should tell Freddie about his dream he had. Should he? "I had a dream-"

Freddie couldn't help himself. "So did Martin Luther King Jr." He cracked a smile, but Kyle tried not to smack Freddie.

"As I was saying, I had a dream that I came home, and my parents were out shopping. Josh then came up to me, crying. I guess he was happy, and I tried to push him away because he was hugging me. He then kissed me. I woke up and felt slightly grossed out, yet excited." Kyle explained to Freddie, who just nodded. He was trying to be supportive, but if he had a dream about kissing another dude, he would seriously be grossed out.

Freddie shrugged. "Hey, whatever floats your metaphorical boat." Kyle stared at his friend his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Okay then?" Kyle said and went to his sleeping bag, after dropping the stick he was holding. Freddie stared at the remaining fire pieces that weren't snuffed out by Kyle.

Sam and Carly had tried to strip Freddie of his pride by insulting him and Carly playing with his emotions. They tried to down play him and embarrassed him on iCarly.

He was lucky he ran away and got out of it. The road became his friend and he liked the freedom he got by choosing to run away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. Just Kyle admitting his dream and kiss to Freddie. It's three pages on Microsoft Word. Have a Happy Thanksgiving holiday.


	12. Chapter 12

They were on the road again. Kyle was still sitting in the middle. He was now in the backseat between Amy and Corey. He was trying to study the map, and trying to figure out the shortest distance. Leslie pulled over and walked to find a busy sidewalk. Corey, Freddie, Amy, and Kyle followed. They were running low on money and gas. They were in Colorado somewhere.

Corey placed the hat on the ground and looked at her friends. "Now what do we sing?" Kyle thought about it and racked his brain to find a song he knew.

"_And the road becomes my bride,_

_And the road becomes my bride._

_I have stripped of all but pride._

_And she keeps me satisfied, gives me all I need._" Kyle randomly sang out.

Freddie caught on.

"_And with dust in throat I crave,_

_Only knowledge I save, to the game you stay a slave,_

_Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond,_

_Call me what you will." _Freddie sang out and some bystanders stopped what they were doing. They watched with amusement or just stared weirdly at them.

Freddie didn't blame them. They were grungy like, because they hadn't showered in two days and their clothes seriously needed to be washed to.

"_But I will take my time anywhere,_

_Free to speak my mind anywhere,_

_And I'll redefine anywhere,_

_Anywhere I roam, where I lay my head is home."_ Amy sang along and smiled, as some man dropped a dollar bill in the hat. A large group of bystanders started to gather around, watching the grungy teenagers, sing for money.

"_And the earth becomes my throne,_

_And the earth becomes my throne,_

_And I adapt to the unknown, under the wandering stars I've grown,_

_By myself but not alone, I ask no one._" Corey sang and spun around in a circle, almost spinning into Kyle and Freddie. They managed to catch her before she fell.

"_And my ties are severed clean,_

_The less I have the more I gain, on the beaten path I rein,_

_Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond,_

_Call me what you will."_ Leslie sang, running between Corey and Amy who just laughed. Freddie and Kyle looked at each other, and then back at the three girls.

"_But I'll take my time anywhere,_

_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere,_

_And I'll never mind anywhere,_

_Anywhere I roam, where I lay my head is home,"_ Kyle and Freddie sang back. Corey, Leslie, and Amy smirked at each other. So that's how they want to play.

"_But I'll take my time anywhere,_

_I'm free to speak my mind,_

_And I'll take my time anywhere,_

_Anywhere I roam, where I lay my head is home,"_ The three girls sang together and started to dance weirdly around the two boys. The boys, however, were amused than annoyed.

"_But I'll take my time anywhere,_

_And I'll redefine anywhere,_

_Anywhere I roam, where I lay my head is home._

_Carved upon my stone,_

_My body lie, but I still roam,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may wander, wander, wander,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may roam,_

_Wherever I may roam."_ The five of them sang together, dancing around like they never danced a day in their life, and the bystanders tossed some money in the hat.

"Mommy, can I sing on a sidewalk like them?" A little brunette girl asked, shaking her mom's arm. She looked to be around eight. She may have been adopted, but Kyle wasn't so sure because she looked nothing like her mom. Maybe she got her looks from her dad's side.

"No, sweetie. You can't. I'm not even sure if it's legal." The mother scolded and looked at the dirty clothes the five teens were wearing.

"Okay mommy." The eight year old said, sounding like she was near tears.

Kyle felt bad the eight year old was whisked away by her mom and Leslie looked through the money in the hat.

"We only have enough money to fill up the car back to half." Leslie said sadly.

Freddie balled his hands into fists. "Dang it. Who knows any other songs?"

"I know Silent Night." Amy said and the other four looked at her. "My old friends and I used to go door to door to get donations for charity. Sometimes we didn't get money sometimes we did." Amy rubbed her shoulders. They managed to save up money to buy jackets and long sleeve shirts.

"Then sing." Corey commanded and Amy blinked in surprise.

Amy shrugged and then started to sing Silent Night. Amy knew she didn't exactly sound like an angel when she sang like her old friends usually did. She was a mediocre singer. Not good, not bad, just average.

* * *

A/N: The five teens are average singers. They aren't to bad, and not to good.

I don't own Wherever I May Roam by Metallica. I think the song fits them, due to them traveling. Just listen to the song. Tell me if you think the song fits.

Yay! More singing Christmas Carols early.


	13. Chapter 13

They got to Hell Michigan around 11:30 in the afternoon. Amy gave a man a dollar so he can take their picture at the Welcome to Hell sign. Kyle and Corey stood together on the left. Freddie and Leslie stood on the right. Amy was on both knees under the sign, doing a peace sign, smiling.

They found an ice cream shop called Scream's Ice Cream. They found a table and spread out the map to look for their next destination. Some people milled about and tried to ignore the grungy looking teenagers.

"We should go to Manhattan next." Leslie said.

"Why?" Kyle asked confused.

Leslie shrugged. "I get to choose. You already got to choose." Kyle rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed and looked down at the map. He nodded in agreement and soon the other three started to point out what their next destination should be.

* * *

_Kyle led Josh through some trees in the woods holding Josh's hand. It was dark outside and the full moon was out. The stars were out and no clouds blocked them._

"_Where are you taking me?" Josh asked, his eyes were closed, and tried hard not to ruin the surprise that Kyle wanted to show him._

_Kyle almost rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Shush." Josh sighed in annoyance._

"_Fine." Josh said and bumped into Kyle's back, when he stopped walking. "Sorry."_

_Kyle shrugged. "It's alright." Kyle looked at the grass. "You can open your eyes now." Josh opened his eyes as Kyle let go off his hand._

"_Wow." Josh said in awe at the sight before him. A small pond was in front of him._

_The water looked black, and the reflection of the moon was in the water. The grass had a glow like hue and Kyle held the flashlight he was holding to his chest. He walked over and sat in front of the pond and pulled his knees up, and rested his arms on his knees.. Josh followed suit. "Why did you show me this place?"_

_Kyle shrugged and placed the flashlight next to him. "It's my favorite place to come to. I come here to get away from it all; parents, school, friends sometimes, and homework. Sometimes I run here for hours on end. It gives me peace. I never showed anyone this. If you can't find me, I might be here; maybe I might be at the library." Kyle looked at Josh and chewed his lower lip. "Would you tell anyone about this?" Josh grabbed Kyle's hand and looked at Kyle._

"_Never." Josh said and leaned in. Kyle followed and soon their lips meet in a kiss. It lasted for about six seconds and they pulled away._

End dream

He woke breathing heavily on the ground in his sleeping bag. Why did he have a dream that he was showing Josh his favorite place anyway? He promised himself that he will never tell anyone about the spot he found. Kyle wondered why he dreamt that.

* * *

Josh woke up with a jolt as he felt someone grab his arm and his little sister pulled her arm back.

She had brunette hair and green eyes. She wore purple pajama shorts that had cats on it and a white Pink Panther shirt with red sleeves that went a little past her elbows. She was six years old and was holding a small blanket with her.

"Jackie." Josh whispered in annoyance. He cared for his six year old sister; he truly did, but let's face it, the girl had problems. She once buried her tooth in the backyard and as a joke he told her the tooth fairy is very mad, so if she doesn't dig it up and put it under her pillow, the tooth fairy would pull out all her teeth to make a necklace.

So now Jackie has 'fairy-phobia' and is scared of going to the bathroom alone. "Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No." Jackie said. "Are mommy and daddy going to break up?" Josh sighed. The fighting never let up; after Josh admitted that he wanted to date Kyle. He was sure their mom was never going to let it go anytime soon.

Josh messed up Jackie's hair. "No. They're having a fight. All parents fight at some point in their lives."

Jackie nodded, slightly understanding. "They're arguing about you. You want to date another boy? I thought it was a good thing. That it didn't matter who you date. Love is love, right?" Josh nodded and sat up in his bed. "Then why are mommy and daddy fighting about it?" Josh shrugged.

His parents raised them to accept all types of love, but for some reason his mom just wouldn't accept that he might be bisexual and wants to go out with Kyle. Jackie crawled into Josh's bed and pulled the covers over herself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and delay in updating. Again, school got to me. Also Kyle's dreams will come in a later chapter. I tried to make Kyle's dream kind of romantic but I'm sure I failed.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I lost all interest for this fanfic, so I'm just going to go ahead and start ending it now.

* * *

Kyle:

Kyle walked in his house, and dropped his suit case by the door. He closed the door and noticed Josh sitting on the couch, who looked up startled.

"Where are my parents?" Kyle asked confused. The next thing he knew, Josh was hugging Kyle, as if he was going to run away again. Kyle awkwardly patted Josh's back. He felt something wet drop on his shoulder.

"They went to the store." Josh answered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He never felt so happy to see another person before.

"Okay." Kyle answered and tried to push Josh away, but he didn't let go of Kyle, so he held on tighter. The blond sighed and kept his arms around his friend. The next thing Kyle knew Josh pressed his lips against his. It wasn't as exceptional as the first, from the auditorium, but it still was a kiss.

~!~

At around eight at night, Kyle was glad to get some alone time when Kyle's mom took Josh home. Josh wouldn't let him out of sight, except when Kyle needed to go to the 'bathroom,' but he only went there to get some time away from him.

Ever since Kyle came home, Josh never wanted Kyle out of his sight.

It was about two in the morning when Kyle woke up to a tapping sound on his window. Kyle rubbed his eyes and stood up, turning his lamp on. He managed to walk to the window, feeling like a drunken monkey, and pushed aside the curtain. He jumped backwards at the sight of someone standing at his window.

It took about a minute to calm down his racing heart and realize that it was Josh at his window. The blond opened the window and let Josh in his room. Kyle closed the window and moved the curtains back.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked and Josh shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, had a dream that you ran away and never came home." Josh said.

Kyle stared at Josh. He blinked and continued to stare at Josh. He snorted. "I would've returned home sometime." Kyle explained.

Josh shrugged again, and looked at the ground. "Can I stay here for tonight?"

_Well, there goes my idea of getting to be alone._ Kyle thought bitterly. He loved Josh. He truly did, but there's so much Josh he could he handle. "Fine." Kyle walked out of his room and Josh stood there feeling a little bad about waking up Kyle at two in the morning for something so stupid like a nightmare.

Kyle appeared and gave Josh a pillow. Josh placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder and pecked his lips. Kyle stiffened up a little and walked to his bed. He got in and Josh crawled into bed next to the blond. Kyle reached over and turned the lamp off. "Goodnight." Josh said.

"Shut up." Kyle said rolling his eyes, knowing the other boy couldn't see.

* * *

Amy:

Amy was sitting at a table in an interrogation room. She didn't want to tear her family apart with coming to the police with her step-dad's rape, but it was either happiness or the chance she might end up getting hurt for six more years, before she moves out. Her mom was supposed to be there for her, but she wasn't. Her mom called her a liar and was asked how long she had made that up.

After going to the doctor's office and was shown that she was getting raped, her mom still didn't believe her. She believed that Amy had paid somebody to fake the scan for her. Amy chewed on her lower lip, trying to forget the recent memories. She touched the duct-tape bracelet Corey made for them, finding a little bit of comfort in it.

~!~

Amy was in court and her mom was glaring daggers at her, from the jury. Amy was sitting the stand and was feeling ashamed at what was going on. She looked away and touched the duct-tape bracelet. She knew Corey, Leslie, Kyle, and Freddie were going to be there for her.

She heard that Kyle finally ended up in a relationship with Josh; Corey finally told the police that her sister's boyfriend's abuse; Leslie got Child Protective Services called on her parents; and Sam's bullying on Freddie lightened up a little. Amy watched as her step-dad's lawyer walked back and forth asking questions. Amy was trying to answer them, but the lawyer kept interrupting.

"What didn't you ask sooner? Did you enjoy it? Did you want your step-father?" The lawyer asked and Amy stared.

"I wanted my family to be happy. I wanted it to stop. I don't want anybody. I'm twelve." Amy snapped out.

* * *

A/N: Um. I apologize for not updating sooner. Here's Amy and Kyle's epilogue thing. Corey, Leslie, and Freddie's epilogues will come in next chapter. I have finals coming up, and I keep getting sidetracked with the internet to. So… hope you enjoyed this chapter. Or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Corey:

She was walking down the hallway of Ridgeway, people stared at her, and she heard their whispers. She knew they were talking about her black-eye that she had received just for coming home. Corey was going to court to put her sister's boyfriend in jail. She hoped her sister wasn't going to be put in jail. Her sister was her only remaining family she had left; besides her grandparents, uncles, cousins, aunts, nieces and nephews, who were in another state. Kyle walked up to her, looking a little bit annoyed.

"They're still calling you names?" Corey asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Your sister's boyfriend still hitting you?"

"Yeah." Corey whispered, trying to shove the memories down. Kyle nodded, in what seemed like he understood what it felt like to get hit all the time. Corey noticed. "Do the people who call you names hit you?"

Kyle looked at Corey, confusion in his face. "No."

Corey looked at Kyle. "You looked like you understood what it was like to get hit." Kyle sighed and sat on a bench. Corey sat next to Kyle.

"My dad used to abuse me and my mom. A couple of months ago, before we ran away, my dad had beaten my mom to death. He almost had beaten me to death." Kyle wiped the tears away. Corey awkwardly petted Kyle's shoulder.

~!~

Corey walked in her foster parents' house and awkward stood in the middle of the living room, holding her backpack.

"Caroline, you can put your stuff anywhere." Corey's foster mother said.

"Call me Corey. Caroline is way to girly for me." Corey said and put her backpack on the floor in front of the couch. She sat on the couch and wondered how her friends were doing. Leslie wasn't at school that day, and she hadn't heard from Amy in a few days. Kyle seemed to avoiding Josh again, for a reason that he never told her. Freddie seemed to be pissed off with Carly and Sam. Corey touched the duct-tape bracelet she had made for her and her friends.

* * *

Leslie:

Leslie wasn't happy knowing that her parents didn't know she was gone; shows that they 'care' about her. She rolled her eyes, as walked into school late the next day. She was upset, but she guessed somehow somebody noticed that Leslie was missing, and called her disappearance in. Leslie sighed and frowned some more. She walked in her Math class and ignored the way some classmates looked at her like they never saw a human being before. She sat at her desk and put her head down. She covered her head with her arms.

~!~

She was sitting on a bench, soon Freddie, Corey, and Kyle appeared by her side, sitting down with her. Freddie had a bruised wrist, that Leslie guessed came from Sam.

"Why are they still being mean to you?" Leslie demanded.

"Because I came back?" Freddie said, sheepishly. He seriously didn't know why they're such jerks to him.

Leslie crossed her arms over her chest. "That's no excuse."

"I know. But they don't care." Freddie shrugged. He wasn't sure why he still was hanging out with Carly and Sam with all the stuff did to him.

* * *

Freddie:

The first thing Freddie did when he had gotten home was take a nice long shower. He deserved it after staying on the road for five weeks and taken showers at a truck stop once every week. Having a car with four smelly teenagers wasn't exactly pleasant at all. But they had gotten used to it.

Moving on, Freddie had noticed that his hair was a little bit longer and he wondered if his mom would notice.

He was glad to be home, but he missed the freedom and singing songs on the streets for money. He enjoyed lying on the car with Amy, Corey, Kyle, and Leslie, watching shooting stars. Maybe he'll get Corey, Kyle, and Leslie together and watch the stars.

Not that he would tell Carly and Sam that. Sam would probably tell him to run away again and that she was having fun without him.

Freddie wasn't sure how much time had passed until he heard his mother yell, "Freddie" and got pulled into what felt like a bone crunching hug.

"Mom. You're hugging me to tight." Freddie managed to get out of his mouth, once his breathing returned to normal.

~!~

Sam had been in a bad mood that Freddie had returned home. Freddie made sure to stay away from Sam when she was in her bad moods, because one time it almost ended up with him in the hospital and Carly scolding Sam like a bad puppy; or as Freddie calls Sam in his mind, a grizzly bear trying to protect her cubs.

Freddie instead hung out with Kyle, Josh, Corey, and Leslie to stay away from Sam.

He was with Kyle and Josh, trying to find something to watch on TV, but somehow it ended up with him watching his two best friends kiss for five minutes.

Trying to shove that memory out of his mind, he was caught off guard when Leslie had pulled him, Corey, and Kyle into a hug happily. She kind of jumping around and jittery like she was on to much caffeine that could give two water buffalos a heart attack.

"Amy won her trial against her step-dad." Leslie said. She was so happy that she ended up kissing Freddie, Kyle, and even Corey's cheeks. It seemed to weird Corey out, that she wiped her cheek off, a look of slight disgust on her face.

"Oh dude." Corey said the look of slight disgust still on her face. "Well, at least she won her trial." Leslie hesitated.

"Her mom ended up in jail though." Leslie said.

Freddie hesitated. "Why?" Leslie chewed on her lower lip.

"I think it's because she failed to file in a missing person's report and she had refused to help and acknowledge that her daughter had been getting raped." Leslie said. "Sort of like child neglect." Freddie hated it when parents didn't believe that their kids were getting raped or something like that. It bothered him. It really did. It's like, how come their parents don't believe somebody they know their entire life?

_That's sort of like me telling my mom that Sam beats me up for no reason, I show her some bruises, and my mom says that Sam is a nice girl. I mean the fuck?_ Freddie thought and forced down his smile that formed on his face. He didn't want to seem like a jerk, just for smiling at something that nobody should smile at. "How come her mom didn't believe her?"

Leslie shrugged. "I don't know. I think she's being questioned about it." Leslie explained and looked down at the ground. "I've got to get to class. Bye." Leslie forced a smile and left the three other teens to head off to her classes.

* * *

A/N: Merry early Christmas. This will be your Christmas present. So yeah, Amy won her trial. Kyle's dreams were glimpses into the future. Haven't you ever had a dream that shows what's going to happen in the future? I know I had.

I'm not sure which new fanfic to post. But I'll think of something to post.


End file.
